Systems for determining whether a network user is on-line are known. Such systems typically enable users to view criteria relating to one or more user's on-line status. This criteria may include, for example, the time and terminal at which a user logged-on to the network. Prior systems, however, generally require a separate computer application program to obtain information regarding user status. For example, users may need to open a network application program that provides a network user's status information.
Network application programs typically require users to know a user's login identification to obtain a user's status. A user's login identification may be, for example, the user's name, a number associated with the user's name, or a variation of one or both. If a user does not know a particular user's login identification, the user may not be able to obtain that user's status.
Additionally, provided a user is able to obtain a user status for one or more users, existing systems typically do not enable the user to perform any other operations based on the user's status. A user again must use a separate computer program to perform another desired operation. This type of configuration increases the time required to obtain a user's status and does not provide a user with additional capabilities relating to the user's status.
These and other drawbacks exist.